


How To Ace An Audition

by arojameswesley



Series: Unrelated Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is angry; Courf is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ace An Audition

“- so you can forget it!”

Courf had _just_ taken his seat outside the audition room when the door burst open and a blond hurtled out. He was red in the face, clearly angry, and Courf decided then and there that he was in love. Everything that Marius had said about Cosette suddenly, finally made sense and he felt a little guilty for ridiculing his friend.

“And one more thing! You can take this narrow-minded, outdated _piece of crap_ and you can _shove it up your arse_!” He ripped the page of script in half, into quarters and threw it into the air. It rained down and landed at the director’s feet. There was a moment of silence as the blond took a breath, composed himself and then said, “Thank you for your time. I’ll see myself out.”

Courf was rooted to the spot. He knew that he should pretend like nothing had happened, that he should go in there and blow them away with his audition -

\- but he couldn’t let this fiery blond walk away without even attempting to talk to him.

In a second, he was on his feet and out the door after him.

“Wait!” he called. His face broke into a wide grin when the blond stopped. “Hey, we should grab coffee. I can share some tips on how to ace an audition without offending the director.”

To his relief, the blond smiled wryly. “I don’t usually, you know. I usually stick to just... auditioning but, yes, let’s get coffee. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you. I’m Enjolras.” He stuck his hand out and Courf was quick to duck his head to press a quick kiss to the back.

“Courf,” he said, grinning cheekily. “Come on, there’s a great place around the corner.”


End file.
